Keep calm, boy!
by ReaderSoul
Summary: Kaminari tenía miedo de electrocutar a alguien por accidente y Kirishima sólo quería que todos mantuvieran la calma. El tomarse de las manos era un tema aparte. (Ubicado en algún momento inexistente del capítulo 9 de la primera temporada).


_Desclaimer:_ Boku no Hero Academia y sus personajes pertenecen a Kōhei Horikoshi.

 _ **Título:**_ Keep calm, boy!

 _ **Summary:**_ Kaminari tenía miedo de electrocutar a alguien por accidente y Kirishima sólo quería que todos mantuvieran la calma. El tomarse de las manos era un tema aparte. Ubicado en algún momento inexistente del capítulo 9 de la primera temporada. (¿Por qué? Porque ninguna potencial pareja escapa de mí (?)

 _ **Advertencias:**_ Todavía no pude leer el manga así que, altas ( _altísimas_ ) posibilidades de Ooc, Slash suave y algo de spoiler (creo).

 _ **Total de palabras**_ : 801

 _Primera vez en el fandom, que nervios_ _~…_

Ojala les guste.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Fueron cinco segundos. Cinco míseros segundos en los que, tras oír la alarma y la razón de la misma, Kaminari se vio despojado de su hamburguesa, mesa y lugar en la cafetería, para luego ser sumergido sin previo aviso en un mar de estudiantes que lo arrastraban a su antojo a un lugar desconocido.

— ¡Oigan! ¡Cálmense, no empujen!—gritó con todas sus fuerzas, intentando hacerse oír por encima de los demás, sin demasiado éxito. El pasillo era un maldito caos, todos se habían entregado al pánico y lo único en lo que podían pensar era en huir de una amenaza que, dicho sea de paso, no conocían. O al menos, Kaminari no sabía de qué o quién se suponía que debía escapar.

— ¡Tranquilos chicos, tranquilos! ¡Todo está bien!—Kaminari conocía esa voz. Unos metros más adelante, Kaminari vio a Kirishima agitando los brazos de espaldas a él, buscando llamar la atención de los estudiantes. Al parecer él si sabía lo que sucedía. Con esfuerzo, Denki se abrió paso entre la muchedumbre para llegar a su compañero.

— ¡Oye, Kirishima! ¡¿Sabes qué diablos está pasando?!— le preguntó a gritos, forcejeando para que la multitud no lo alejara de él. Al principio Kirishima lo miró como si no lo conociera, pero luego se fijó en el rayo negro que tenía en el cabello y su rostro se iluminó de alivio.

— ¡ah, tú estás en mí clase!—dijo con voz ronca, seguramente de tanto gritar. Kaminari decidió pasar por alto el hecho de que el otro no parecía saber su nombre—. ¡No hay ningún villano, sólo es la prensa que consiguió infiltrarse en la escuela!— explicó con dificultad tratando de no aplastar al rubio, era complicado mantenerse firme en un lugar. Kaminari lo observó sorprendido, ¿Cómo mierda habían conseguido los medios para evadir la barrera de seguridad?— ¡Ayúdame a calmarlos!

— ¿Quieres que los electrocute?—sugirió de mala manera. En realidad no quería lastimar a nadie, pero se sentía sofocado por la presión que ejercían todos al intentar avanzar y era inevitable que la electricidad comenzara a cosquillear por debajo de su piel, lista para ser liberada. Sí seguía allí, acabaría descargándola sin querer.

Ajeno a la incomodidad del rubio, Kirishima lo reprendió con la mirada.

— ¡Claro que no, eso sólo empeoraría las cosas!—el pelirrojo le dio la espalda y empezó a gritarle nuevamente a la muchedumbre— ¡Paren chicos, paren! ¡Tranquilícense!— pero lejos de tranquilizarse, la multitud volvió a embestir obligándolo a retroceder, empujando accidentalmente a su compañero.

Kaminari, que no se esperaba el impacto, perdiendo el equilibrio. Asustado, liberó pequeñas descargas eléctricas sin darse cuenta. Pero antes de poder llegar al piso alguien lo tomó fuertemente por el brazo, enderezándolo.

— ¡Ten cuidado!—gruñó Kirishima en su oído, haciendo una mueca de dolor al sentir la electricidad correr por su mano, adormeciendo el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo. Kaminari lo fulminó con la mirada.

— ¡No lo hice apropósito!—exclamó ofendido, desasiéndose del agarre del otro de un tirón, inmediatamente volviendo a ser arrastrado por la masa. Pero para su sorpresa Kirishima lo tomó de la mano, pegándolo a él. Denki notó que la piel del otro era mucho menos áspera de lo que esperaba para el tipo de _Quirk_ que poseía.

— ¡Nunca dije eso!—replicó Kirishima con seriedad mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y apretando con fuerza sus dedos, entrelazándolos. Kaminari se avergonzó de tan íntimo gesto— ¿Eres Kaminari, verdad? ¡Tranquilo, no te separes de mí!—le ordenó, volviendo a hacer frente a los demás sin soltarlo. Denki frunció un poco el ceño, desconcertado por lo estúpidamente heroico que se veía el pelirrojo. ¿Siempre era así de apasionado?—. ¡Tenemos que detenerlos antes de que alguien salga lastimado!

Kaminari no tuvo tiempo para responderle cuando el rugido de un motor se escuchó por encima de sus cabezas. Ambos levantaron la mirada y vieron, con asombro, un disco de aire y ropa girando en dirección a la salida, impactando duramente por encima de la puerta.

— ¡TODO ESTÁ BIEN!—rugió esa cosa, que en realidad resultó ser un estudiante de la academia. Ambos lo reconocieron. Era el tipo obsesionado con la disciplina con el que compartían clases haciendo equilibro sobre el borde del cartel verde de _exit_ y aferrándose a la cañería con una mano. Pese a la distancia, notaron que no llevaba sus lentes de montura rectangular—. ¡Son sólo los medios! ¡No es nada por lo que deban entrar en pánico! ¡Todo está bien!—explicó entre gritos atrayendo la atención de todos, quienes al saber que no había ninguna amenaza, pudieron relajarse y tomarse las cosas con su debida calma. Kirishima y Kaminari se miraron y suspiraron de alivio al mismo tiempo, con una sonrisilla cómplice en los labios.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que todavía no se habían soltado las manos.

* * *

.

.

.

Muchas gracias por leer, ojalá les haya gustado.

Espero que estén bien y nos leeremos pronto.

¡Hasta la próxima!

 _Bel._


End file.
